Hey, Easter Kangaroo!
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: JackRabbit fluffs. Scenes from the movie with cut scenes for JackRabbit fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Easter Kangaroo!**

Hello, readers! I just finished watching RotG for the eighth time (Jack is just so hot –drools-) so I've only got Jack in my head. Might not be writing much HP stuff for about three days, maybe a week. *o* Here's another fluff: JackRabbit! All the "cute little moments Jack and Bunny shared" … :3 (some slight DarkIce and BlackBunny—not much, just a little).

**Not all of these are fluff, some are just scenes from the movie between Jack and Bunny.**

_**Blizzad of '68**_

Something ran past Jack, causing a trash can to fall. "Hey!" Jack ran after it, going into an empty parking lot. Silence. Then,

"Hello, mate."

Jack spun around, staff ready.

He squinted as Bunny stepped forward. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday?"

Jack grinned, loosening his grip on his staff. "Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes," Bunny replied sharply. He raised a boomerang then stopped, remembering why he was here. "But this is about something else." Bunny looked over his shoulder. "Fellas."

Before Jack could think, two yeti's appeared. One reached out for him and lifted him off the ground. "Hey!" Jack yelped.

"Grablda bah." The other yeti grabbed the bagand opened it.

"Put me down!" Jack protested. The yeti's shoved Jack into the bag. Throwing down a snow globe, the harrier yeti grumbled to Bunny.

"Me?" Bunny replied with a chuckle that held no humor. "Not on your nelly." He frowned. "See you back at the pole." Bunny stomped his foot, laughing inwardly as he watched the yeti's toss the sack that held the winter spirit into the portal. Ha, that little frostbite was in for a big surprise. Too bad Bunny was still mad; if he wasn't, he would've given Jack something that was even more surprising.

**Whoa! This was a lot shorter than I meant for it to be. Oops. Oh well!**


	2. Chapter 2

I've got chapter two up! And I watched RotG with my dad again. It's gotten so bad that my dad can quote the movie. And, no, I don't feel bad for him.

**Here! Enjoy this new chapter!**

Being a Guardian

"Wow…" Jack muttered as he crawled out of the bag. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I hope the yeti's treated you well?" North asked.

Jack stood up, twirling his staff. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. "I love being shoved in a sack and thrown through a magic portal."

"Oh, good." North nodded. "That was my idea." Bunny entered the room, hopping closer to the fire. "You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously," Jack replied, smirking at Bunny.

Bunny crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at him.

"And the Tooth Fairy." North pointed to Tooth who was telling her fairies to go to another house. When she heard her name, she bolted over to Jack.

"Hello, Jack," she greeted. "I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

Tooth began touching Jack's face. Bunny didn't know why he felt so angry about that. Because he certainly didn't like Tooth. Maybe it was just because Jack was in the same room as him… "M-… My _what_?" Jack stuttered, pulling away.

Tooth leaned closer. "Open up!" Jack's mouth was invaded. "Are they really as white as they say…?"

"Ahh…" Jack groaned.

"Yes! Oh, wow, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Several of her mini fairies began to squeal. Some reached out to him. "Let's not disgrace the uniform, girls."

"And Sandy." North continued introductions. The dream maker was sound asleep. "Sandy! Sandy, wake up!" The little man blinked awake and waved at Jack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Does anyone want to tell me why I'm here?"

Sandy raised his hand excitedly. Jack crouched down. Images appeared in golden sand above his head. A lot of images, at that. He could barely make one out as himself.

"That's not really helping," Jack told him. "But thanks, little man."

Jack turned around and tapped an elf that was carrying a plate of cookies. The elf and plate both froze. "I musta done something _really_ bad to get the four of _you_ together…"

He paused, turning to face North, a childish smile on his face_. "Am I on the naughty list?_" **(You'll always be on the Naughty List, Jack :3)**

The way Jack had said that sent a chill though Bunny. Stupid frostbite…

North laughed causing his belly to shake. "_On_ naughty list?" He stopped pointing at Jack. "You hold record. But, no matter, we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack asked curiously.

"Good question," Bunny told him.

"How come?" North repeated. "I'll tell you how come! Because now, you are _guardian_!"

Music began to play and yeti's threw torches in the air. An elf poked Jack's foot, pointing to a pair of blue shoes.

"Huh?"

Jack stepped backwards, stumbling. The yeti's helped him to regain his balance. He raised his staff and hit the ground, hard. A gust of cold wind shot through the Globe Room, making the torches go out. "What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?!""

North paused then chuckled. "Of course you do. Music!"

Jack shook his head. "No music!" An elf threw down his trumpet, shoving another elf aside.

"Look," Jack started. "this is all very flattering but you don't want me. You're all, hard work and deadlines, and I'm… snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Ha! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny exclaimed. Jack was so going to freeze his ass later. Freeze his ass to a tree… _Now there's and idea!_

**Yeah, I know. It's still short. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is my favorite scene from the whole entire movie (for JackRabbit only) except for when Jack and Bunny meet Sophie. That's adorable.

What? He Agreed That He Was a Kangaroo!

"After 300 years, _this_ is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, that's _not for me_!" He turns to them. "No offense."

Bunny splutters. "How—how's that not offensive? You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what does this clown know about bringing _joy_ to children, anyway?"

Bunny leaned down and scratched his ear.

Jack laughed. "Uh, ever heard of a _snow day_? I know it's no _hard boiled egg_, but kids _like_ what I do."

Bunny stood up, slowly leaning towards Jack. "But none of them believe in you, do they?" He whispered, "You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny!" Tooth hushed him. Jack shook his head, smirking evilly.

"_No_, the kangaroo's right," Jack said, gesturing to Bunny.

"The-… the _what_?" Bunny glared at him. "What'd you just call me? I am _not_ a _kangaroo_, mate."

"Oh?" Jack scoffed. "And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo—" Jack leaned closer. "—_what are you?_"

"I'm a bunny! The _Easter_ Bunny! People believe in me."

The two continued to stare at each other.

-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)

Easter Kangaroo?! He was mocking him! That little ass! … Bunny stopped glaring, surprised.

Jack was smiling at him, obviously planning something.

"What's with that smile, frostbite? Ain't it a little too innocent…" Bunny commented, still staring.

"Nah," Jack said. All the sudden, the winter spirit leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Bunny's lips.

Bunny flushed. What just happened? "What?"

Jack's smile grew wider. "Just out of curiosity, are you _sure_ you're not an easter kangaroo?"

"Am I not…? What?" Bunny couldn't think straight. Had Jack just kissed him. "I'm a… kangaroo…?"

"Alright, just making sure." Jack cursed when he heard a small gasp behind him. Shit. Tooth, North and Sandy were still there. He looked up at them, laughing. "What? He just said he was the Easter Kangaroo."

**I know, Bunny doesn't get flustered that much. But here's Jack's chance to tease!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, even if you aren't a fan of JackRabbit, you have got to admit that this scene was adorable. Jack's got such a way of tricking people! –squeals-

The Sleigh Ride

"Bunny, what are you waiting for? Get in!" North looked at him.

Bunny poked the sleigh with his foot. He hated heights. "Uh, I think my tunnels might be faster, mate," Bunny said, gulping. "And, um, _safer_."

North reached out and hauled Bunny abourd. "Okay, buckle up!"

Bunny looked around frantically, blubbering, "Where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

North laughed. "That was just expression. We ready?" he asked the yeti's. Phil shook his head. "Waglga urgheta!"

"Good! Let's go!" North shouted. The elves and yeti's scattered out of the way as North cracked the reins. "Out of the way! Hyah!"

The reindeer picked up their pace. Jack laughed in delight as Sandy raised his hands in the air. They were having a much better time than Bunny. Jack glanced over at Bunny, getting an idea. He grinned. This was gonna be funny.

North laughed. "I hope you like the loopty-loops!" he said.

Bunny turned green, paw covering his mouth. "I hope you like carrots," he said, his stomach lurching with every turn.

They flew off the snow covered ground, flying into the sky.

Jack watched as the pole got smaller and smaller. Then, he got an even better idea than the first. He sat on the edge of the sleigh, propping himself up on his feet. "Hey, Bunny," Jack caught his attention. "Check out this vie—Ahhhh!"

Bunny watch, horrofied. Jack had just fallen off the sleigh. "Oh, uh—N-oh, god…" Bunny looked over the edge of the sleigh.

-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)

Only to see Jack lounging on the sleighs skid. "Aw, you _do_ care, Bun Bun."

Bunny scowled. "Oh, rack off, ya bloody show pony! I thought you'd died!"

Jack smiled and sat up. "So, what you're saying is… you _do_ care about me?" he asked as he climbed in the seat next to Bunny's. Bunny flashed on the memory of when Jack had kissed him.

Bunny stuttered. "M-me? Care about you? Ha! Never."

"Oh, really?" Jack leaned closer so that their shoulders were touching. Bunny gasped. Jack whispered in his ear, "I think you're a liar. A bad liar, at that."

Sandy laughed silently as he watched Jack mess with Bunny. The Jack had liked him for so long, he knew, but he had been too stubborn to admit it. Except, now Jack has his heart set on messing with Bunny.

"Hold on! I know shortcut!" North yelled to them.

Bunny stiffened, turning pale. "Oh, I knew I shoulda taken the tunnels!" He shook his head, grabbing whatever was closest to him. That thing happened to be Jack.

Jack laughed when Bunny latched onto him.

North whispered into the snow globe. "Can you say… Tooth Palace?"

**Better? I think so. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The one thing that I think was kind of innapropriot for little kids. Made me burst out laughing in the theater and think 'I bet you'd like that'. God, I love this movie.

Go Suck An—

"Maybe I want what you have—TO BE BELIEVED IN! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch glared at them.

"Maybe that's where you belong," Bunny challenged.

"Ah, go suck and egg, rabbit," Pitch replied. Bunny turned to see Pitch hanging upside down. Pitch winked at Bunny **(did anyone else notice that?! It's been driving me nuts!)** then moved away.

-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)

"I bet you'd like that, boogeyman," Jack muttered.

"Hang on, is that—Jack Frost?" Pitch asked, chuckling. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

Jack spun around. Pitch was leaning on a railing next to the platform Jack was standing on, staring at him with a lazy expression.

Jack smirked. "Ever since I found out that Bunny hated heights." He heard Bunny groan but ignored it. Pitch rolled his eyes.

Jack just smirked some more. "You'd like that, huh, Pitch?"

"What was that last snap there, Frost?" Pitch growled.

Jack tilted his head thoughtfully. "Well, you told Bunny to go suck an egg. Some pervert you are."

Pitch's eye twitched. "Big talk. It sounds as if someone's a little jealous."

Bunny groaned again. This isn't why they were here.

-CUT SCENE- (Something else that could have happened)

"Hang on, is that—Jack Frost?" Pitch asked, chuckling. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

Jack spun around. Pitch was leaning on a railing next to the platform Jack was standing on, staring at him with a lazy expression.

"We're not," Jack replied shortly.

"Oh, good. A neutral party. Then, I'm going to ignore you. But—" He laughed. "—you must be used to that by now."

Jack's face fell.

Bunny felt a surge of rage run through him. How dare Pitch say that to Jack! "I'm the only one who can be mean to him, Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!"

**Aw… Bunny's protective…**


	6. Chapter 6

The race to get the teeth, and between the boys only because Tooth was in such a rush! This was pretty cool. I really liked it when Sandy stole the tooth from Jack.

Collecting the Teeth

Jack flew past Bunny, laughing. "Hop to it, rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!"

"Yeah, right," Bunny replied. "Look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way but, really, what's the point? You won't be able to keep up anyway."

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" Jack asked.

Bunny smirked. "Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." He sped past houses, leaving Jack to eat his dust. Literally.

"A race?" North asked. "Is it a race?" He jumped into a chimeny, appearing out of another across the street. "This is going to be EPIC!"

Five minutes later, Jack hears Tooth's yells. "Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? THERE EVERYWHERE!" She fluttered around and face planted into a billboard. "Ow…"

Jack leaped to the top of the billboard, checking to see if she was okay. "You alright?"

"Fine," she said, rubbing her nose.

Jack sighed. Bunny had gotten ahead of him already.

XxXxX

Inside a dimly lit room, Jack was about to grab his eighty-first tooth when Bunny popped out of a hole and grabbed the tooth. Jack raised his staff, glaring. "Fuck you, Bunny." Frost was shot out, freezing Bunny on the spot.

XxXxX

Bunny continued his mission on sabotaging Jack. When Jack swung into the next room, Bunny opened a rabbit hole and Jack fell in it. "Bunny, you are dead."

XxXxX

In the next town, Bunny was about to snag another tooth. He reached under the pillow to find a note instead. "What?" He followed the direction of the arrow to see North through the window, laughing at him.

XxXxX

Bunny was certain the next tooth was his. He chuckled and was about to put it in his bag when—he slipped on frost.

-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)

"Crikey!" Bunny cried out as he continued to slide. Jack waited until Bunny was right at the edge of the roof then he jumped on his lap, stopping his fall.

"Hey there, Bunny," Jack said. He blew a kiss of frost at him.

Bunny blinked, face going slightly red. Why did Jack keep doing that? "Frostbite, I coulda fallen off, y'know!"

"Yeah, and I could have let you." Jack kissed Bunny's nose and winked at him. "Aren't you glad I didn't?" he asked as he swiftly took the tooth from Bunny's hand. "See ya, Bunny!"

Jack jumped onto his staff, commanding the wind to take him to the next town. He glanced back to see that Bunny had landed face first in the snow. He wouldn't let Jack off this time… But, _damn_, was that bunny cute…

**It's getting better. Please tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandy would have been my second favorite if I hadn't seen Jack in the trailers (Bunny would have been my first). He's so cute and has a lot to say for someone who doesn't speak.

Leaving Gifts

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth exclaimed.

The boys stared at one another.

Tooth frowned. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Sandy began to nod but then shook his head. The four cringed.

XxXxX

Sandy, Jack, Bunny and North all stood in line at a laundry mat, waiting to get their quarters. North pulled his hat over his head slightly.

XxXxX

Sandy walked eagrly into a room, wanting to put a coin under the boys pillow. He froze when he saw North standing in the middle of the room, putting two plugs together. The room lit up and Sandy saw a christams tree and presents all throughout the room. He tossed the quarter back, annoyed.

Bunny sat three eggs neatly on a boy's pillow. He stepped back, admiring his work, before leaving down a rabbit hole.

-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)

Bunny appeared in another house. Hopping out of his hole, he took a step into the room only to fall. He fell onto something and… It was cold, to Bunny's disappointment_. Oh, no… Please, no…_ He looked down. Jack was smiling at him.

Bunny glared at him. But, with the position they were in, it didn't have much effect. "Hi, Bunny," he said, winking.

"Frostbite! What are you doing?" Bunny asked him as he sat up. He gasped when his paws became freezing.

Jack slipped out from under him, holding a tooth in his hand. "Same reason. Just wanted to get a tooth. Love you, Bunny! Have fun getting yourself out!" And with that, Jack jumped out of the window and was gone.

Bunny growled. "Well, well. Two can play at this game."

XxXxX

Jack jumped into a bedroom, walking over to the bed. A little girl with light blond hair was sleeping soundly, drooling. Jack grinned at that. Kids may not have noticed him but he sure loved noticing them.

All the sudden, the ground under Jack's feet caved. "Ah!"

He landed with a thump. Huh? Thump? His fall felt soft and furry. He looked down. He was sitting in Bunny's lap, Bunny clutching Jack's wrists so that he couldn't get up.

"Uh, what?" Jack stared at the paws holding his wrists.

"Hello, mate. Trip went well?" Bunny asked him.

"Trip?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah." Bunny chuckled, reaching behind Jack. He leaned towards Jack, smirking. Jack blushed.

"Ha… Hahaha… Uh…" Jack's eyes fluttered closed right before he felt whiskers touch his face. It was warm for once and Jack liked it.

Jack's eyes shot open. Bunny was gone and so was the warmth he'd radiated. And so were most of his teeth. Damn…

**Poor Jack… But it's okay! He can get back at Bunny again later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I almost forgot the Jamie part! I'm so sorry Jamie! –cries- Anyway, who doesn't want to sick a greyhound on Bunny once in their life?**

Bunny's Dreams

"Oh, I see how it is…" Bunny scowled as he hopped out of his hole. "All workin' together to make sure the rabbit gets last place!"

North hushes him.

Jack whispers happily at him, raising his bag of teeth. "You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack was proud of himself. Even though Bunny had taken most of his teeth (and he would be getting back at the pooka in a very interesting way) he had gottne quite a lot more after the affair.

Bunny smirked and raised his bag, which was a lot larger than Jack's. "You call that a bag o' choppers? Now _that's _a bag o' choppers."

_I would have won if you hadn't stolen my teeth, _Jack thought angrily.

Bunny gave him a look that clearly said _Nice try, Snowflake._

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It is not a competition. But if it was—" North hauled his sack over his shoulder, making the ground shake. "—I win. Yeeeeehaaaaaaw—"

The fat man did a little dance around the room until a light shined in his face. "Oh, no." He staggers backward.

"Santa Clause?" Jamie asks. He sat up, pointing the light at the others. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Jamie grins at them, eyes alight with wonder.

"Surprise!" Tooth said, trying to act as normal as possible. "We came."

"He—he can see us?" Jack asks, eyes wide with hope.

Jamie scanned the room with his flashlight, his grin growing wider at each person he saw. He couldn't see Jack.

Jack's face fell. Bunny frowned, shaking his head. "Well, most of us." He suddenly felt very ashamed about telling Jack that no one believes in him. The kid obviously already knew that was the case, why go and make it harder on him?

"You guys," Tooth chides, interrupting Bunny's thoughts. "He's still awake."

Bunny gestures to Sandy. "Sandy, knock 'im out."

Sandy puts a fist to his palm.

"Huh?" Jamie furrows his eyebrows.

"With the dream sand, ya gumbies." As soon as Bunny says this, a dog begins to growl. Bunny glances down at it. The dog is foaming at the mouth.

"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby?" Jamie tried to calm the dog down. Bunny set his bag full of teeth down slowly.

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny told them. Jack gave him an amused look. Pointing to the dog, he snickered, telling him "But, that's a Greyhound. Do you know what Greyhounds _do_ to rabbits?"

Bunny scoffed. "Well, it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me…"

A ball of dream sand appeared in Sandy's hand and he began tossing it in the air and catching in again. Geez, this guy could talk about himself all day. Jack rolled his eyes. Then he noticed something. Jamie had an alarm clock on his night stand. _Oh, this is gonna be fun, _Jack thought.

"… foot-one, nerves of steel, master of Tai Chi and the ancient art of—" **('Ancient art'? Bunny, take five. When you're done talking about yourself, feel free to return.)**

Jack couldn't help himself. He tapped the alarm. With a loud _ring _to startle her, Abby began to froth at the mouth. She launched herself at the pooka.

"Crikey!" Bunny hopped around the room, Abby nipping at his tail.

"Stop, girl! Sit!" Jamie cried after her. The greyhound snarled as she lunged after Bunny.

"Sandy!" North urged. Sandy tried to take aim on the dog only to be knocked down by said dog. The dream sand went flying. It headed towards North but he dogded it. The sand then hit Tooth and Baby Tooth and soon, both were dreaming about Jack's glistening teeth.

Jack glanced down at them, hoping that the thud he'd just heard was not their heads hitting the floor. He did, however, laugh as Bunny continued to hop around the room, yelling at the dog.

"This things rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny yelped as Abby tried to take a bite of his tail. The sand continued to soar through the room and, right after Abby got smacked by it, Bunny took a whiff of it and was knocked out in a flash. Carrots appeared above his head and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Jack looked back at Jamie's bed to see North sleeping on it, Candy Canes floating over his head. Jack would have thought this funny if he had known where Jamie was. Turning around, he saw Sandy holding Jamie who was fast asleep.

Jack looked the room over. It was lovely. "Whoops."

Bunny had carrots playing over his head in golden sand and, just when Jack wanted to flick his forehead to wake him up, the dream candy canes flew into Bunny's dream.

Jack laughed out.

**-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)**

"Oh, I wish I had a camera right now…" Jack snickered and Sandy gave him a warning look. Jamie was in his bed, asleep, next to the snoring old man. A thoughtful look on his face, Sandy made another ball of dream sand and tossed it to Jack. His face said _Use it however you like. _but the pictures above his head said _Be nice. _What, was he supposed to follow both of those rules?

Shrugging, Jack took a step closer to Bunny. The pooka was certainly a lot better looking when he slept. He was so quiet now. Then an idea popped into Jack's head. Taking a few grains from the sand ball Sandy had just tossed him, Jack whispered something into them and dropped them onto the rabbit's nose.

Almost instantly, images of Bunny and himself appeared above his head in gold sand. Sandy clapped and gave him a smile. _Now that was nice. _The two dream people were holding hands. It was sweet enough but subtle enough that Bunny wouldn't wake up.

Jack chuckled and put the rest of the sand in his pocket. Maybe he'd use it again later. Just to see if Bunny would admit that he liked him in his dreams.

He looked back at Bunny. Gracing his sleeping face was one of the nicest smiles Jack had ever seen on him. _Jeez, I _really _need a picture of that face, _Jack told himself wistfully.

**And… It's done! Finally! Sorry it took so long. I won't make any excuses because I don't have any. But please review. Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm skipping Sandy's death. And, geez, guys… I want to say thank you so very much~! Thank you for all your reviews and thank you **_**Night-Fury1. **_**I'm glad that you all like my story. **

_**The Sophie Scene **_

"Sophie?" Jack stared open mouthed at the little blond girl. She had a blank look in her eyes as she stared back at the rest of the Guardians. Something tiny and pointy caught her attention and she ran after an elf, giggling happily.

"Elf, elf, elf!" she said as she grabbed the poor elf and dragged in across Bunny's Warren.

"What is SHE doing HERE?!" Bunny cried out, shoving his boomerangs back onto his belt. North looked down and patted his pockets.

"Oh," he laughed out nervously. "Snow globe…"

Bunny spluttered. "Well, somebody do something—" He looked at Jack who merely grinned and stepped back.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?" He put his hands up as if defending himself.

Tooth flew around a bit. "Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan!" She posed for a second and then allowed herself to float in front of the girl. "It's okay, little one."

"Oooh, pretty…" Sophie looked right at Tooth.

"Awww~!" Tooth blushed, smiling at the girl happily. "You know what, I've got something for you." Tooth rummaged in her pocket as the little gilr watched expectantly. "Here it is." She pulled out a handful of teeth, showing them to to girl. "Look at all the pretty teeth with a little blood and gum on them."

Sophie screamed in Tooth's ear and then ran away.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Blood and gums?" he repeated, mistified. "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"

Tooth shrugged.

Jack smiled as Sophie ran over to an egg stone and chased after Bunny's walking eggs. They ran into the little tunnel that the girl couldn't fit it. She poked her head down at them and let out a shout, "Peekaboo!" It echoed slightly. The eggs ran out of their hiding place and away from Sophie.

North had a very good explanation for this. "We are too busy bring joy to the children," he said. "We don't have time for…" he paused as Sophie ran around in front of him. "… chilren." Bunny looked at his feet, embarassed. Tooth wrung her hands and North had a look on his face that plainly said _that sounded a lot better in my head._

Jack made a snowflake appear in his hand. He blew at it lightly, making the snowflake travel past Sophie, who chased after it, and land on Bunny's nose.

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, we're in more trouble than I thought."

Blue sparkles shined around his face. He looked down at Sophie, who was now poking Bunny's egg bombs, and smiled. "Hey, wanna paint some eggs?"

Giggling, Sophie nodded. "Okay ,Bunny."

"Come on, then!"

North turned around at that moment and saw thousands of white, unpainted eggs, walking towards them. "That's a lot of eggs!"

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack asked. But when he saw Bunny, he grinned. Bunny was having too much fun to answer.

"Whooo-hooo!" he shouted as he hopped through his meadow of color giving flowers. Sophie was on his back, laughing loudly. "Wheee!" she squealed.

Everywhere Bunny stepped, flowers bloomed. The white eggs that marched behind the two were all given a color and, from where Jack was, perched on his staff, the valley looked slightly like a rainbow. "Alright, troops," Bunny told the eggs. "It's time to push back. That means eggs _everywhere_! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse and trailer park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

And with that, both Guardians and eggs got set on making the preperations for Easter. The eggs marched single file into a colorful stream. One of North's elves shoved an egg in, only to be bombarded with multiple others (don't mess with those eggs, man). The eggs (and elf) reappeared on the surface of the stream with every color imaginable along with every pattern on them. The elf isn't too pleased about this because, he too, is colorful. But when he sees his tongue, he becomes ecstatic.

A stray egg hadn't made it out of the stream and North picked it up, holding it in the light. It's wiggling feet freaked the other out quite a bit. "Okay," he said. "That's a little strange."

"Nah, mate," he hears Bunny's voice and looks up. "That's adorable."

A yeti had been painting a lot of eggs in his time and when Bunny ran past him, he was pretty sure he was doing well (especially since his boss had told him to paint the robots red). "Too Chistmassy, mate," Bunny told him. "Paint 'em blue."

The yeti felt like smashing all the eggs at once.

Soon, all the eggs were decorated and gathered. All except one. "What's that over there?" Bunny asked Sophie. There was an egg (with a smiley face. Who saw the smiley face?) a few feet away from her and she jumped up to grab it. She was so adorable!

Sophie, asleep in Bunny's arms, smiled down on her. She was like a ray of sunshine to him. Jack crouched down next to them.

**-CUT SCENE- (What should have happened)**

Jack sighs, ready to tell Bunny that he's sorry about the Kangaroo thing when he hears a hoarse voice tell him, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Jack nearly falls to the ground. Bunny was apolagizing? To him? Whoa, something must have been in that dream sand that Sandy had given him. Jack still hadn't responded, he was so shocked. Tooth and North weren't around, they were making sure the straglers didn't get left behind.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna say anythin'?" Bunny asks, frustration clear in his voice.

Jack smiles and leans into Bunny. "Are you really ready for what I want to tell you?"

Bunny hesitates for a moment before saying, "Yes."

Jack, chest pounding so hard he wondered if he would even be able to say anything, takes a deep breath. Bunny notices this and nods, grinning. "You sure _you're _ready to tell me, Frostbite?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Of course…" Of course he wasn't. This was a very scary moment for Jack and he didn't know if he would be shot down completely or just have to listen to silence. The latter was much worse. Silence was never good.

"Well, spit it out," Bunny told him, pausing.

Jack muttered, "Hang on." Bunny laid sophie on a nice bed of flowers before getting back to the issue at hand. He cupped Jack's face in his hands and smirked. "Do I hafta make ya say it?"

Jack blushed furiously and he knew that there was no way out of this one. He didn't think Bunny was ready for this news (hell, Jack didn't think _he _was ready for this news) but still, he blurted out the three words that he couldn't keep inside anymore. "I love you."

Holy. Shit. Bunny hadn't been ready for that. That was like a gravity shift, only it was between the two of them and nobody else. But, really, he couldn't sit there like a blundering idiot and not tell Jack that he felt the same (did he really just admit that to himself?).

It took a couple of I'm-opening-my-mouth-but-nothings-coming-out's before he could even think about kissing Jack as a response. And, god, that response worked just as well.

XxXxX

Tooth watched eagerly out of the corner of her eyes. As sad as she was about a lot of things, she was glad that this was an outcome of all their troubles. She giggled to North. "Aw, look at them!" she gushed.

North shhhed her. "No make obvious. They will not like." Tooth gave him an amused look.

"Since when do you care about being nice?"

"Oh, uh…" North blushed a little. "Since… now?" he asked, more to himself than to her.

"Why?"

"Oh, you know…"

But she really didn't and North was glad for that. He didn't need to let her know what he really thought about her just yet.

**Yay, lovey-dovey scene! This is the present to all of you **_**Hey! Easter Kangaroo! **_**fans who waited so long for an update. Don't worry. I'll be faster this time. Quick as a Bunny! I promise.**


End file.
